Sorry Not Sorry
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Two best friends are out on vacation, traveling across states to arrive in Raccoon City. It's going to be a fun time, that is until the Zombie Apocalypse occurs.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Not Sorry-Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Ok Sen...you wanted a resident evil story, you're going to get one. But If i'm going to be writing this, YOU are going to watch the resi timeline series on Raccoon City.**

_Sen: Hey Mako? Can you send me the link...again?_

**Mako: *Facepalm* Baka! Sigh...****This is around 1998(i think that's when game 2 took place)****I don't own Resident Evil Folks. **

\- Doc Manager_3rd P.O.V_

_There was no way anyone could've seen it coming.** "No...no no please someone help!"** The scent of smoke and blood filtered the air as all hell broke loose. **"Ahhh what are these things!?"** Screams, explosions, gunfire, that was all that could be heard._

_Two survivors fled in the hopes of making it out alive, grabbing whatever they could get their hands on to fight back against the undead. Everyone fled for their lives, finding few places to run to or hide.** "Why did things happen like they did? What did we do to deserve this?"**_

_One week prior..._

**"We're finally here~ Raccoon City, home of Umbrella. Weird name huh Mako?"** A huff escapes his red haired companion as she eases up on the gas. She drove quite a bit for them to finally arrive at their latest tourist spot. **"Yeah but it could be worse. I'm so excited though-it's been ages since we've traveled for vacation. "**

They had their plans. Two friends, one car, and a plan in motion. They would be there for a week, already their hotel lodgings were made and paid for. They had their suitcases, cameras and cash alongside a map and handy dandy brochure.

While messing around with the radio, Mako glances at the clock, glad she had left early when there was little traffic.** "We're still a bit early to check in-let's do some sight seeing~ Grab the map Sen."** With a grunt he opens the flimsy paper, narrowing his eyes as he directs her.

His hand ruffles his recently dyed white hair, exhaling as the sun beats down on them. The pair of friends were eager to enjoy their little adventure and bring home some stories and souvenirs. Unaware of just how crazy the week would truly become.

**"Hmm looks like there's a zoo and several little family owned diners. Gas stations...ohh looks like there's a few gun shops to check out. And even a movie theater~"** Mako rolled her eyes.

**"Let's take this one step at a time-we have a whole week afterall. Start with the nearest gas station. We'll head there, get some gas, some snacks and explore a little. I heard they were making certain parts of the police station accessible for the public either today or tomorrow since it used to be a museum."**

It was one of the reasons why they chose Raccoon City. Being the history nut she was, Mako was excited to check out all the historical landmarks and artifacts that had been preserved. Sen shrugged, not really minding the idea.

He was more into science than history(all those dates and events were a pain to remember) but he had to admit there would probably be some cool stuff there. With a swift twist he opens up a water bottle, taking a sip before pointing towards a sign.

**"Map says we take a left here."** With a hum she does as told, but as they drove further and further...they could tell something didn't seem right. People were scarce, very few walking about in the supposedly populated city.

It was odd. **"Don't have the right away Asshole!"** And what people who were out and about apparently had no cares in the world as they drove through(and walk through) red lights, and stop signs. Nearly giving the pair a heart attack...multiple times.

**"And I thought there were psycho drivers back home geez! Please tell me we're almost there Sen."** Sure this was a different part of the country-but there were still basic rules of the road! Mako felt like she was back in her high school days when she was first learning how to drive.

Her foot at this point is cemented onto the brake pedal with her anxiety spiking. **"What is wrong with these people!? Ugh."** It was a major relief when they finally arrived at their destination.

Both sighed, grateful to have survived. Their nerves were fried.** "No offense Mako...but I think we forgo on the sightseeing. I'm exhausted-and I wasn't even the one driving!"** She exhaled, feeling rather put out.

**"Yeah. I swear, next time we go on vacation-we're taking your truck so you can drive."** He snorts, patting her on the shoulder in mock pity.** "There there."** Before she could smack him, the two jumped, startled.

There, across the street a man in a wrinkled navy blue suit slammed open the door to an autoshop. Stumbling about before falling a moment later onto the ground, groaning in misery. Sen gave his friend a look.** "What the fuck?"**

Today was weird, and was only getting weirder by the minute. **"It's not even noon and this guy looks like he's piss-ass drunk."** Immediately he gets a swat on the shoulder. **"Shh! Don't be rude."**

Sighing Sen shuts his mouth, but he wasn't apologetic about his statement. In fact there were a lot of things he wanted to say, but considering his friend and driver was in a tired(slightly pissy but who could blame her) mood, he closes his mouth with an audible click.

**"Ok. Ok. I yield woman-jeez! Just get some chips or whatever, I'll use my card and get some gas. Twenty should be good right?"** With a small hum the red head nods her head, disappearing into the gas stations little store building.

Leaving Sen watching the passed out individual. He bit his cheek in thought as he stared at the gentleman's unconscious state. Should he do something and try to help him?

Would it be better(and easier) just pretending he doesn't exit? Sen wasn't the nicest of people, but the guy looked miserable. There was even blood gushing out from his nose after smacking into the concrete.

**"Dude you're going to overflow my tank."** Yelping Sen releases the pump-stopping the flow at twenty-nine dollars and forty one cents. **"You finished fast."** His friend could only snort at she opened the door, stuffing the heavy bags into the backseat.

She wasn't even in there for ten minutes. **"No line, but I figured I'd try calling the cops while getting things. But I just got the busy signal."** A sigh escapes her in frustration. The police should've picked up.

**"Fortunately the owner inside knows the guy, said that it was common of him to be sloshed, and would take care of him."** Well it was a slight relief. Though Sen didn't like the fact that the guy passed out apparently makes this a common thing.

Seriously, how does the guy not have liver damage? **"Beats me. But let's not worry about it now. Come on."** Oh Sen said that out loud. He shrugged before riding shot gun. **"High ho-high ho-off to the hotel we go~"**

The two share a chuckle as they drive off. Unaware of the tragedy that would ensue the customers and owner. **"I'm ready for a nap."** Sen snorts, not at all surprised with her comment.** "Same. It's been a crazy day. Ugh-and we still have to unpack!"** The hotel wasn't five-star elegance, but it was nice.

It was air conditioned and had lovely art predating to the beginning of Raccoon City. **"Your room is on the third floor. The elevator is unfortunately broken for now. Sorry."** Both groaned but accepted the news without complaint, at least until they reached floor two.

They changed their mind on it being a decent place. Sen was sweating as he readjusts his luggage. **"Remind me to write a crappy review when vacations over. This is bullshit."** Mako snorts as she makes her way up another few steps.

**"You can worry about that later. Hurry up before I leave you behind!"** She marches upward and onwards-leaving her male companion behind. **"No! Wait-Don't."** Last time she left him behind, she locked him out of their room.

Sleeping on the floor is not fun for anybody! Let alone at a hotel where people snicker or give you weird looks while trying to snuggle into the carpet for warmth. **"Makooo!"** He tried to keep up. He truly did.

However his legs were burning, the luggage in his hands were embedding sharply into his skin. It sucked. A lot. **"Almost...there."** By the time Sen reached the top of the stairs and found the room, Mako had already finished unpacking her things while taking claim of one of the beds.

**"Finally!"** He collapsed at the door's entrance, panting as the cold tiled smacked into his flesh upon impact.** "Don't mind me Mako...i'll live."** Mako could only shake her head in pity.

How he was going to survive a week of going up and down the stairs she had no clue.** "Come on Sen-get up."** She sighed watching him struggle to his feet. Grabbing the tv remote she flicks it on, hoping to find something good to watch.

So she flipped a channel-then another, and then another. **"Seriously? Nothing good."** This was not their day. **"Wanna play cards or something? You brought your deck right?"** She did indeed. **"Anythings better then these shows. What even are these?"**

To be continued

**Author Notes: So a nice lovely start to the chapter...but you know-we all know how it's going to go down. Now Sens going to be miserable...we have to go back to 1998 tech and references. **

** So that's no xbox, internet was not at its best, and a lot of his fav games weren't around. so...it's going to be fun~ He and I were born during the 90's but I at least used a lot of the tech from the 90's even when I was a teen. So i think i'll be fine lol. Tchao for now guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Not Sorry

Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I'm surprised people liked the story especially when considering with how many random errors that were in the first chapter. Seriously Sen and I read and edit our work to heck and back!**

**Oh well. We're here for chapter two and we're ready to get started! Time to see what happens as our characters get into. Neither me nor my co-author own Resident Evil. Here we go!**

_3rd P.O.V_

**_"We'll be getting to the weather in a few minutes, but in breaking news a man was attacked at an auto shop in Raccoon City yesterday afternoon. Thirty-six year old Mitch Lanes found a man by the name Chase Gallows unconscious and heavily intoxicated._**

**_When Mr. Lanes tried awakening the unconscious man, Mr. Gallows suddenly leaped and attacked him..."_**

Mako kept her eyes glued to the scene before a yawn escaped her. Quietly she took a sip of her soda as the news channel showed some familiar images of the crime scene. **"The hell you watching the news for Mako?"** She grunts as Sen sat down at his bed, opening his bag of chips.

Neither of them weren't all that big into tv. Especially the news. **"I was checking out the weather for the week. There was a couple places we were planning on going to-and if there was going to be rain I wanted to switch days. On another note though-it's a good thing you didn't help that guy yesterday."** Sen raises an eyebrow.

Still munching on his snack, waiting for her to continue.** "Remember how I said I spoke to the owner of the gas station who knew our favorite drunky? Well it turns out he attacked the owner and got his butt arrested."** Sen frowns as he takes a glance at the tv screen.

**"Just how drunk was that guy?"** His friend could only shrug as she finished off her drink, placing it on the table.** "Who knows. Oh! Looks like its smooth sailing for the week~ Blue skies and sunshine! With rain happening on the day we head home. Not too shabby."**

None of this mattered to the older boy, all of their plans with the exception of one were going take place indoors anyways. "So what's the plan for today?" Humming Mako takes out the brochures and scans over the varied hot spots in the city.

There were a couple of things that caught her eye, but it was only their second day. Best to take things slowly, otherwise they'd be burnt out trying to do everything at once. **"How bout we check out the shops over by central street? Do some sightseeing to make up for yesterday."** Sen's eyes begin to twinkle.

**"Sounds good to me~ When do we leave?"** Already he was scurrying about, searching for the much needed duct tape wallet he made so proudly.** "Shopping shopping~"** A snort escapes his companion, leaving him to stare at her with a deadpanned expression.** "What?"**

The red haired girl bites her lip. **"Oh nothing nothing, if you want we can leave in like five minutes. I need to go to the bathroom and grab my stuff."** She walks towards her destination, doing her best to hold in laughter.

Most of their friends and family back home always used to joke about how him and Mako were given the wrong genders. Whether it was due to her tomboyish attitude or Sen's sensitivity to all cute things she couldn't recall, but she couldn't help laughing.

Watching Sen so excited for a shopping trip and even skipping around reminded her of that little tidbit.** "Come on Mako! I wanna go!"** She rolls her eyes, he was no doubt waiting by the door, whining.

The young woman held another laugh, her friend could be such a kid. How was she the more mature of the two when he was older! **"Hold your fricking horses Sen. The stores aren't going anywhere."** Sen huffed crossing his arms. "**No but we are~"** Chuckling the two leave, making their way down the agonizing staircase.

It wasn't hard to get to their car and leave the hotel area.** "Ugh-kill me!"** But it took ages to even get to the plaza where all the stores were. **"I hate my life."** What was supposed to be a ten minute-at the max fifteen minute drive turned into an agonizing forty-five minute wait through traffic.

**"Watch it you ass!"** Sen screeched in rage out the window, only to glance at his friend gripping the steering wheel for dear life. **"Jerkwad! Whoever that is, is going to get someone killed."**

What kind of idiot do you have to be to zoom right through the tiny space Mako left open in standstill traffic? **"These stores better be worth it!"** Sen scrunched up his face as he took note of all the cop cars. **"Jeez what the hell happened over here!"** Mako followed his gaze.

Still trudging the car along slowly, only to wince. Cops and ambulances everywhere. **"Looks like a nasty accident gone wrong. Holy crap that car's totaled to the moon. Hope the people involved are alright."** No wonder it took so long to advance.

Both friends found relief on their hearts when they were finally free from that horrible road, and where at last able to make it to their destination.** "Shopping shopping-oh where to first~"** Mako shook her head as her companion all but leaped out of the car.

Sen was sparkling in glee as much to their surprise there were a lot of weapon stores.** "Sen...remember not to go overboard ok?"** He nodded his head, not bothering to listen to her as he dragged her in with him.

...

**"I said not to go overboard!"**

Mako groaned as Sen tried stuffing all of their bags into the car. **"I didn't!"** Resting against her seat she groaned, the last several hours really flew by but that fun had a terrible consequence. She realized a pattern as he tried pushing another paper bag into the already filled to the brim trunk.

He would lead her into a store, regardless of which one. Gun store, book store, blockbusters whatever they could find-then ditched her to chat up with the employees over yonder or stand in one spot ogling a specific weapon.

Where she would walk around the store, exploring.** "Yeah sure."** Only to return and find Sen with all sorts of items already purchased. The dude had a serious spending problem. And every time she tried to stop the boy in his tracks with splurging his cash, he would then distract her!

Whether it was with him finding something he knew she'd be interested in or convinced her to buy something in his place it didn't matter. **"You are never allowed your wallet ever again!"** Sen whine as he shimmied into the car.

**"It wasn't that bad."** His friend gave him a look which made him chuckle nervously. **"Ok yeah it's kinda bad-but look we got all the souvenirs we needed to get!"** Who was he kidding?

All the stuff he bought was for him and him alone. Literally ninety percent of the crap in their car was his. Meanwhile she actually did buy things for her family and was all she got. **"I swear..."** She sighed, exhausted from the entire experience.** "I'm ready to eat."**

Carefully she looked behind her, searching for any other cars or people before safely reversing on out. **"What the-hey look Mako. Doesn't that look like the car that swerved your way earlier?"** She couldn't help but mutter on her breath.

**"Sure looks like it."** She's not surprised in all honesty, what did the guy think was going to happen driving like that? Mako's glad she wasn't a victim but felt bad for whoever was. Because just like before, cars were in a full on stop, and cops were surrounding the area.

To be continued

**Author Notes: So Sen wants me to drag this series as long as bloody possible until crap hits the fan. I've decided to indulge in the idea, plus it's funny yet somewhat realistic considering how me and Sen can be when it comes to stuff. If he had the cash it wouldn't last long lol~**

**But that's it for now. I'm so glad i got this done in time for Halloween as this is the perfect time to get a resi chapter out~ Guys if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as we appreciate it a crap ton. Tchao for now!**


End file.
